Navidad, dulce primera Navidad
by HikaruWinter
Summary: El equipo 7 se reúne para darse los regalos de Navidad y, como siempre, Kakashi llega tarde. Así que los chicos -más bien Sakura- se toman la justicia por su mano y deciden empezar sin él.


**Nota: **Tardé un año, y nunca mejor dicho x'3 He tenido muchos problemas con este fanfic. Primero, que no había inspiración, así que lo dejé más o menos como un guión de acontecimientos. Luego una iluminación para escribirlo... cuando no tenía el ordenador. Y, finalmente, tres días de desesperación con esta página web. En serio, parece que me estreso a propósito...**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (al que, por cierto, le gusta el SasuNaru...)**  
><strong>~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Navidad, dulce_ primera_ Navidad**

La nieve se deslizaba lentamente sobre sus cabezas, con un ritmo relajado, calmado, hacia su inevitable destino. Uno tras otro caían sobre el asfalto, la tierra, el agua. Algún que otro atrevido caía sobre cálidos rostros humanos, sobre manos alzadas, expectantes, aguardando el primer copo de nieve de aquella fría y no-tan-blanca Navidad.

Sí, era la primera nevada del año en Konoha, en la mañana del día que muchos, si no todos, aguardaban impacientemente.

Navidad.

Familias reunidas, niños gritando, emocionados, risas, carcajadas... y algún que otro ninja patrullando la villa, sacrificando su día de vacaciones por el bienestar de los ciudadanos.

Tres ninja, en concreto, aguardaban en el puente de siempre, desde la hora de costumbre, durante el tiempo de costumbre.

Eso es, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura llevaban tres horas esperando a Kakashi, narices rojas, mejillas sonrojadas, y dos miradas penetrantes clavadas en el suelo, bolsas de regalos entre sus manos, impacientes piernas colgando y moviéndose adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, en un intento por distraerse y conseguir algo de calor.

"Llega tarde..." murmuró el rubio del grupo, distraídamente, la emoción de sus primeras Navidades con regalos que no procedieran del viejo Hokage haciéndose desvanecido horas atrás, en su espera.

¡Hasta tenían regalos para Kakashi!

El hombre no era puntual ni cuando le convenía.

Sakura apretó todavía más el cordel de la bolsa que sujetaba entre sus manos, rompiéndolo en dos, ganándose la atención -y la aterrada mirada- de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

"¡Ya basta!" gritó, furiosa, casi lanzando su bolsa al aire por la ira, que salvó a duras penas al recordar que dentro también estaba el regalo de su adorado Sasuke.

Aclaro su garganta, recomponiéndose, y miró a sus compañeros.

Naruto miraba al vacío, cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelinegro -¡cómo se atrevía a...!- en busca de calor, mientras su bolsa colgaba de sus dedos, a punto de caerse al suelo.

Sasuke, por su lado, miraba indiferentemente al suelo, mejillas enrojecidas por el frío a pesar de las varias capas de ropa que tanto él como Sakura llevaban -la sorpresa era que Naruto no estuviera congelado con su camiseta de rejilla y chaqueta de costumbre-.

"¡Llevamos dos horas esperando con este frío!" continuó, desperezando a Naruto, que parpadeó con curiosidad y dejó que toda su atención cayera sobre la pelirrosa. Sasuke le miró de refilón, así como aquel agradable calor se desvanecía de su hombro, dejando tras de sí algo perturbador e incómodo.

Quería más.

Negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y volvió su mirada a Sakura, que continuaba con sus quejas.

"¡Yo digo que nos marchemos y devolvamos su regalo!"

"Pero Sakura" intervino Naruto, con voz increíblemente lúcida para llevar despierto desde las seis de la mañana "¿Quién le hará regalos al maestro Kakashi entonces?"

La joven kunoichi bufó.

"Para algo está el maestro Gai e Iruka" musitó, entre dientes.

"Los adultos no se hacen regalos, y lo sabes" volvió a intervenir Naruto, voz extrañamente firme y seria.

A Sasuke todo esto empezaba a parecerle un partido de tenis. Empezaba a molestarle el cuello.

"Que seas del tipo al que le gusta regalar no te da derecho a mangonea-"

Sasuke al fin intervino, aclarando su garganta y finalizando la discusión -aunque realmente la única que gritaba era la chica-.

"¿Qué tal si abrimos ya nuestros regalos? Si Kakashi los abre de último, será su culpa por llegar tarde"

Sakura asintió, sonriendo con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos, mientras el rubio asentía más reservadamente, no aprobando del todo el plan, pero admitiendo que tenía su lógica.

"Pero..." murmuró el rubio, indeciso.

"Naruto. Si quieres tus regalos, nos das los nuestros ahora" casi rugió la pelirrosa, haciendo que el menor del grupo se encogiera, pegándose un poco más a Sasuke, ante la mirada casi asesina que le estaba lanzando, finalmente asintiendo, tragando saliva.

Rápidamente llevando sus manos a las bolsas, todos sacaron dos de los envoltorios, Sakura y Sasuke deshaciéndose del plástico donde habían llevado las cosas, intercambiando miradas entre los tres.

"La idea fue tuya" le recordó Sasuke a la kunoichi.

La pelirrosa asintió, emocionada, cediéndole un gran paquete azul oscuro al pelinegro, sus ojos verdes brillantes, esperanza emanando de su cuerpo.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada entre curiosa y confundida, dejando luego a sus ojos posarse en el paquete.

Era cuadrado, y blando, y, teniendo en cuenta que la pelirrosa no estaba entrando en pánico mientras lo inspeccionaba, no debía de ser frágil, ni mucho menos comestible. Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que era mejor ignorar a sus compañeros por el momento a favor del regalo, comenzando, metódicamente, a desenvolver el regalo, cortando los celos con sus uñas, papel intacto, hasta que descubrió, bajo dos capas de papel, un conjunto de ropa negra con el símbolo Uchiha bordado a mano a la espalda.

Sasuke asintió.

Práctico y funcional, con menos espíritu fangirl del que esperaba en un regalo de Sakura.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó la pelirrosa, mejillas lentamente tiñéndose de carmín, manos sudorosas, mirada evasiva, moviéndose inconscientemente de una manera que a Naruto le recordaba a la tímida Hyuuga.

Sasuke asintió, su rostro transofmándose en la sonrisa que tantas chicas había ganado para su fanclub por ser apuesta al mismo tiempo que misteriosa ¡por no decir extraña! El chico sonreía menos que un muerto.

Una sonrisa feliz y satisfecha se formó, a su vez, en el rostro de la pelirrosa, antes de que el pelinegro le tendiera un paquete blanco, torpemente envuelto, al rubio.

La sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente del rostro de la pelirrosa cuando esta observó el sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro -esta vez no pasaba por frío ¡no, señor!- cuando Naruto tomó el envoltorio con manos temblorosas, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa mitigada por su vergüenza -hacía mucho que no envolvía un regalo- para dar paso a algo extraño, algo ajeno en su corazón que decidió ignorar pero que no ayudó a mitigar el rojo de sus mejillas.

"¡Gracias!" exclamó el rubio, abriendo delicadamente -una delicadeza que nunca le habrían achacado al enérgico y problemático rubio- el paquete para dejar entre sus manos una capa de viaje.

El rubio clavó sus eléctricos ojos azules en el ópalo negro de los del Uchiha, que casi retrocedió ante la fuerza de aquella curiosa mirada.

"L-las misiones en el norte. Ha-ace frío y-y dijiste que no tenías" musitó, mirada cayendo nerviosamente al suelo, ojos todavía clavados en los del rubio aunque su cabello los ocultara.

De pronto, Naruto le abrazó, sonriente, soltándole casi igual de rápido para abrazar la capa, riendo.

"¡Muchas, muchas gracias!" sonrió, más ampliamente si cabe, suavizando su mirada "Nunca me habían regalado nada" susurró, escapándose la frase de los oídos de la pelirrosa, que seguía chillándole mentalmente a Naruto por atreverse a abrazar a su Sasuke.

El pelinegro, sin embargo, lo escuchó.

Y aunque se sentía confundido al saber esto, dolido al pensar que él al menos había tenido la oportunidad de recibir regalos antes -le daban regalos todos los días, qué decir- y al mismo tiempo emocionado por ser el primero, decidió no decir nada.

Porque, por el extrañamente pálido rostro del rubio y los sorprendidos ojos azules, supo que se le había escapado, y solo acabaría preocupándose por sus compañeros si hiciera a estos preocuparse por él.

Amable idiota.

"¡Ahora es el turno de Sakura!" sentenció el rubio, tendiéndole a la pelirrosa un paquete blanco con un precioso lazo rosa que la chica destrozó sin pensárselo dos veces.

El ansia, amigos.

Ansia pura.

En sus manos quedó -el pobre papel desperdigado por el suelo, destrozado, _mutilado_- una delicada flor rosa de tela, cosida a una horquilla, forma similar a la de una camelia, pétalos de diferentes telas y tonos de rosa, el color favorito de la joven.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó curiosamente el rubio, acercándose a la silenciosa pelirrosa "Tardé un poco en encontrar esa tela púrpura..." empezó a explicar, en un susurro, el rubio, señalando un par de los pétalos que conformaban el capullo.

Pero Sakura no le escuchaba.

Estaba fascinada.

Embelesada.

Sasuke estaba solo impresionado, lo que, a su lado, no es nada, pero se recompuso lo suficientemente rápido como para tenderle a la pelirrosa otro paquete torpemente envuelto en blanco.

La chica -todavía sujetando delicadamente el prendedor- tomó el paquete y lo abrió, casi con más violencia, para encontrarse con una camiseta rosa con círculos rojos en sus manos.

Bonito, pero ni de lejos tan impactante como la hermosa flor.

Pero, recordemos, ¡es un regalo de Sasuke!

"Sasuke..."murmuró, entre desilusionada y emocionada.

Naruto miró sobre su hombro, curioso, antes de sonreír de una manera extraña en el rubio. Calmada, paciente, una sonrisa que recordaba mucho a la de su padre -o eso le decía el Hokage, aunque no sabía quién era-.

"¡Que suerte, Sakura! El prendedor quedará genial con esta camiseta" asintió, arrebatando ambos regalos y colocándolos frente al torso y el el cabello de la pelirrosa, que se sonrojó levemente antes de que su sonrisa se iluminara lo suficiente como para competir con una de las de Naruto.

"Gracias" dijo suavemente, agarrando por sí misma ambos regalos, abrazándolos contra sí misma "A los dos. Me encantan."

Sasuke asintió, sabiendo que su sentido por lo práctico y útil, en una chica, no era de tanta utilidad como la increíble habilidad del rubio para regalar cosas inútiles y con poco uso práctico que, a su vez, hicieran flotar el corazón de aquellos que los recibían.

Naruto sonrió, sabiendo de sobra la confusión que había recorrido el interior de su compañera -enamorada, para su pesar, del pelinegro-, contento por haber solucionado el problema y haber logrado hacerla sonreír.

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke.

El rubio rebuscó en su bolsa, encontrando rápidamente el paquete blanco con el lazo azul, que le colocó frente a la cara al Uchiha.

El pelinegro parpadeó, confundido, y lo cogió, abriéndolo con el mismo cuidado que el de la pelirrosa, si no con más.

Dentro, un par de guantes -hechos a manos, por cierto- y un pin que representaba el símbolo de Konoha que bien podía usarse para arreglar temporalmente una costura rota o como simple adorno.

La confusión se convirtió en asombro.

"¿Lo has hecho...tú?" preguntó, mirando a Naruto con algo parecido a reverencia.

¿Cómo podía alguien tan torpe...?

¿Cómo podía el perdedor... hacer... _eso_?

Algo tan delicado, tan... perfecto.

Dicho perdedor sonrió, llevando sus manos tras la cabeza, antes de asentir, la sonrisa de costumbre en su rostro, casi haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara de nuevo -¡¿porqué? ¡Cuerpo estúpido!-.

Sakura bufó, observando la escena, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo apartada y celosa, lanzando el envoltorio naranja con cintas azules al rubio, que rápidamente lo cogió entre sus manos, casi pegándose a sí mismo un golpe en la cabeza por el brusco movimiento.

"Anda, toma" sonrió la pelirrosa.

La escena había sido graciosa, había que admitirlo, aunque quizá un poco cruel pero ¡oye! ¡Todo vale en el amor y la guerra! Y aunque no estaba segura de cual de las dos era ¡todo vale! ¡¿no?

Naruto abrazó el regalo y le dirigió una sonrisa -oh, no, ahora se sentía mal por haberle tirado el regalo- antes de repetir el proceso para abrirlo, descubriendo una chaqueta idéntica a la que llevaba puesta, aunque algo más grance.

De nuevo, el rubio miró curiosamente, esta vez a Sakura.

La chica no tuvo la amabilidad de sonrojarse, tan solo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Un día te quejaste de que era la única que tenías" indicó, señalando la remendada chaqueta que el rubio llevaba puesta.

Éste sonrió, como siempre, y dio un abrazo fugaz a la pelirrosa, maravillándose en sus regalos como un niño de cuatro años ante la inquisitiva mirada de sus compañeros.

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

Su compañero era incomparable, pero era el lazo que unía este equipo.

Ambos se sentaron, siendo acompañados rápidamente por un sonriente rubio, y volviendo de nuevo al silencio -incomparablemente más agradable- a la espera de Kakashi.

Lo que no sabían era que Kakashi tardaría otras dos horas más en llegar...

_A las doce de la mañana, _

_en el puente en el que habían quedado a las siete, _

_al fin apareció cierto peliblanco sonriente, _

_y, ante la aterradora mirada de sus estudiantes, _

_dijo "Hola, chicos" antes de que la persecución por las calles, _

_de Konoha comienzo diese._

"_¡Maldito bastardo!" gritaron dos exaltados._

_Pero la felicidad era evidente._

_Y así acabó esta Navidad,_

_aunque no con un 'felices para siempre'._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN.**

Hacedme el favor de comentar, que luego me deprimo y no escribo... y debería estar estudiando en lugar de escribir.


End file.
